Birdie's Memories
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: When faceing a villian, Robin must also face his deepest fears, his memories. The team and Batman go with him to view his memories of how he became Robin, but what do they discover? Alot more then they expected. For a 13 year-old kid, Robin has faced alot. Action, Family bonding, happy moments, sad moments, a must read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey you all. I wrote this for fun and I want to know what you think. Please review. I cannot guarantee how accurate this is, but I did my best. I think I followed the story line pretty well. Sorry for OOC, but again, I did my best. Also, this does have Maximum Ride in it, but no one reads those crossovers, and if you have not read the books, you should be fine anyways because the books don't occur in this. Read and Review.**

The Young Justice team was gathered around waiting for Robin to show up with Batman for their new mission. Artemis and Wally were arguing at the counter watching Megan and Conner bake a cake. Aqualad was simply sitting on the couch observing it all.

'Recognize 01, Batman. Recognize 012, Robin.' The Zeta tubes announced, revealing the arrivals.

"Hey man!" Kid Flash called out, racing over to high five his best friend.

"KF." Robin greeted, without his usual enthusiasm.

"Something wrong Robin?" Aqualad asked, sensing the younger's distress. Robin glanced at Batman before shaking his head no.

"Team, you have a new mission." Batman declared, drawing everyone's attention easily. "There is a new villain running around in the forests near Gotham. He calls himself Living Nightmare. Your job is to take him down and bring him in." Aqualad nodded, along with the rest of the team.

*Time Skip to Bioship*

It was unusually quiet with Wally, instead of annoying Artemis, starring concernedly at Robin. "You okay man?" He asked breaking the silence and startling Robin, which shocked the team as Robin was never caught off guard.

Robin shrugged. "I guess so, I mean, I don't know. It's that day," Robin said sadly, starring out the windows.

Kid Flash nodded in understanding. "I get you. Say no more buddy." He threw his arm around the younger's shoulder and gave him a quick hug.

"What is today?" Artemis asked, ignoring Aqualad's warning look.

"Nothing, just a date from my past. Not important." Robin informed. The team exchanged a glance, as Robin rarely talked about his past, if ever. "Oh look, were here." Robin interrupted everyone before they could ask him anything.

"Team move out, but be careful." Aqualad told the team.

"Kid Flash hit the ground right after Robin jumped out, activating his cameo suit. Artemis followed with a shrug, along with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

While moving in the abandoned warehouse, Robin kept close to everyone, scaring everyone by _not_ pulling his disappearing acts. He stayed in the light and kept quiet staring blankly ahead. Wally kept next to him, not telling any jokes, alerting the team to how serious the situation was.

The team moved efficiently through the rooms and up moldy staircases. All of a sudden, when the team was walking down a long hallway, there was a creaking groan behind them that alerted them to a presence. They all whipped around, their weapons at the ready, to see a tall, muscular man dressed in all black, wearing a grin that could rival the Joker's. His cloak was waving in a non-existent wind and his black hair was long and greasy. The worst part about him, the team agreed, was his greedy black eyes that were starring hungrily at the boy wonder. "Welcome. I'm Living Nightmare, and you are?" He asked pleasantly.

"Young Justice." Robin said shortly. "We've come to take you to jail. Will you come quietly, or will we have to force you?"

The man seemed to think about it. "I don't particularly like jail, but then again, a worthless fight is just that, worthless." At those words Robin froze. "What, oh, you don't know how I knew that?" Robin nodded numbly, the rest of the team in shock. "I read past events from your mind kid. I know every bad thing that has ever happened to you. Every good thing too, but that's not important now. Let me just tell you kid, you childhood, messed up. Don't you agree? I believe your old dead friend did."

Robin fell back as if punched into Aqualads arms. KF growled, "Shut your mouth. No one wants to hear it, especially not me and definitely not Robin."

"Ah yes, I suppose today would be pretty sensitive, considering what occurred." The villain mused to himself. "It was pretty tragic, especially her last words, something along the lines of-"

"Shut Up!" Robin shouted, placing his hands over his ears. Tears were leaking out from under his mask, terrifying everyone. Robin never cried, ever.

Kid Flash raced over and grabbed the villain by the front of his shirt. "Listen, and Listen well. Shut up."

The mad man whistled. "Are you angry I upset you're little birdie? I'll just ask you a few questions instead. How's Daddy?"

KF growled, and kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. "Don't know, don't care. Hopefully he's rotting in hell; which is where you will be soon if your mouth does not shut."

"I think he wants another go at you kid. Sometime when your uncle's not around to save you." Wally winced and was about to reply, but Superboy sent the man flying across the room.

Wally walked over to the man and slapped some cuffs on his wrists. "Well you tell him that I'm not a punching bag and if I see him again I'll kick him so hard he'll land right back in prison where he belongs.

"Hands up, mouth shut, or I'll shoot!" Artemis yelled. The man grinned, before doing what was asked when she shot an arrow at his foot.

Aqualad sighed, before having Miss Martian levitate the man to the bio ship. "Robin?" He asked the youngest of the group. He was crying, looking exactly like the 13 year old he was, hugging his knees up to his chest on the filthy floor. Kid Flash was next to him rubbing his back.

"It's okay dude. It's just memories. Breathe. You're fine." Kid flash comforted. Kalder sat on the other side of Robin trying to help calm him down.

Conner, Artemis, ad Megan exchanged awkward glanced before glancing nervously at their broken younger team mate.

Eventually Aqualad picked Robin up bridal style. "Come on. We're going back to base. Someone contact Batman and tell him to meet us there." The team nodded and did what they were told.

On the ship, Conner punched Living Nightmare into another wall when he was about to say something to Robin. No one even bothered yelling at the clone, and Artemis spit on the creep as she walked by. Megan steered the ship to Mount Justice, and Aqualad sat with Kid Flash in the back talking to Robin.

Once they got back to base, Kid Flash led Robin off the ship, to a waiting Batman. The two left, presumably to go to the Bat cave. The team delivered the unconscious man to Black Canary before heading to the living room where they stared blankly at the floor.

"So, crappy Father?" Artemis asked Wally, breaking the ice.

He glanced up from his mug of hot chocolate. "Yeah, he was pretty awful."

Conner and Megan looked confused, but Artemis and Kalder nodded their understanding. Wally continued without being prompted. "Most of the time he was okay, but when he came home drunk, duck and cover." He laughed without humor.

"What happened, to your father, I mean?" Artemis asked gently.

"He trapped me in a corner one night. He got a few good swings in before my uncle found us. He called the cops and got custody of me. The rest is history. Dad's been locked up ever since. Serves him right." Wally casually sipped on his drink. Artemis thought about her own father, and how glad that had never happened to her.

"That sucks." Conner said, summing up Wally's whole situation in 2 words.

Wally raised his cup in acknowledgement. "Hear, Hear."

"Will Robin be okay?" Megan asked timidly. Kid Flash nodded.

"He will be. Bats will take care of him. This is just a really bad day for him."

"Why?" Artemis asked upset for her friend.

"Not my place to share." Wally said sadly. "If Robin wants you to know he'll tell you."

'Recognize 01, Batman. Recognize 012, Robin.' The Zeta tubes called out revealing a struggling Robin wrapped up in a super fuzzy red blanket, being carried in by Batman.

"Hi guys." He said weakly after being put down on the couch. Batman gave him a stern look before he sighed. "Fine! I need you all to swear to never give what you are about to see away to anyone."

"What are we about to see?" Artemis asked.

"My memories." Robin said. "Batman said I've been depressed for too long, and maybe having someone else see them would help me. You need to swear not to say anything, because our identities will be in them."

Of course we swear!" Aqualad said firmly, with the rest of the team agreeing. "We would never give you away."

Just then the Martian Man hunter walked in. "Are you ready?" He asked. All of the teens nodded except for Robin.

Robin turned to Batman. "You're coming, right?" At that moment the team saw how nervous Robin was about all of this.

Batman nodded and put his hand on his shoulder. "Of course." Robin smiled and nodded to The Martian. Everything went black.

**Hi, I'll update again when people read this and review, because I'm not wasting my time on something no one reads.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hurray, another chapter! Ok so ****underline will be the memory, and ****normal will be people's comments and stuff.**

The team landed in a white room that strongly resembled a movie theater. There was a huge blank screen taking up the entire north wall of the room, and seats in front of it. The team glanced around to see Robin curled up on one of the chairs in his red blanket, with only his head peeking out cautiously, and Batman sitting next to him.

Wally walked over and sat on the recline-able chair on the other side of Robin. Unlike the others, he already knew the dynamic duo's identity so was not trying to figure anything out. Aqualad sat next to Wally and Artemis next to him. Superboy got stuck sitting next to Batman, and Megan sat hesitantly in the last seat.

"Where are we?" Megan asked.

"J'oan has transported us to a room somewhere in the outer dimension or something. He says it's so you won't kill some of the people you see in my memories. I think it's so I can't escape." Robin told her. The team nodded and shot smiles of support to the youngest, who they thought of as a little brother. They all knew that this was going to be hard for him.

Batman worried silently over his young ward. Even he knew very little about his circus life. When Robin first came to stay with him he was quiet and suspicious of everything. Robin only opened up a little after a few months. He still had nightmares, and Batman could tell that he was not telling him everything that was in them.

"Oh, look! It's starting!" Megan exclaimed. The team watched as the screen lit up.

A young boy with ebony hair and startling sapphire eyes leapt on the screen. He was dressed in light blue jeans and a plain black shirt that had a red smiley face on it.

"How old are you?" Wally asked Robin, unable to really tell the age of the kid.

"If this is the memory I'm thinking of, then I just turned five." Robin answered.

The team nodded, getting a good look at the kid on the screen that was now doing handstands. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, which was a big difference from the kid they knew now.

A man stomped up the path the kid was doing handstands on. The younger Robin did not notice him and continued obliviously. The man stopped and watched the kid with a strange expression on his face. He had a scar running down the side of his face and was dressed in a suit. His hair was obnoxiously greased back and he held himself in the way a man who has power and knows he does.

They younger Robin began doing walk arounds, getting his hands all the way to his heels.

The team whistled. "Dang, you're flexible." Wally said slowly.

"Who was that man?" Aqualad asked.

Robin grimaced, which was immediately noticed by everyone. "No one."

"Hey kid!" The man called. The young Robin glanced up confused.

"Scuzați-mă domnule, Ce vrei să spui?"

The team glanced at Robin shocked, well all except Batman and Wally who already knew.

"English was not your first language!" Artemis screamed shocked.

Robin laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'm Romanian." The team exchanged a glance before shrugging and deciding to let the scene play out.

The man walked up to the kid. "Do you speak English?" He asked. The kid just stared at him blankly. "I'll take that as a no."

Just then another man appeared. He looked like he could be a nice guy, but right now his face was red from anger. "What are you doing here?" He practically snarled at the man. Robin jumped and backed away slowly, confused. The man shot a light grin to reassure him at the kid, before glaring at the man.

"I heard the circus was back in town-"

"Whoa, hold on a second. You are from the circus?" Artemis asked shocked.

Robin nodded. Aqualad gasped, and examined Batman along with Robin before nodding to himself.

"Was it fun? To preform and stuff? Is that how you met Batman?" Megan rattled off.

"Mostly, yes, and yep." Robin replied cheerfully.

"Why only mostly fun?" Superboy asked.

Robin shrugged. "It's like everything else. You win some, you lose some."

"and you had some new acts. I wanted to see if any wanted to come work for me. Is that little boy an act?" The man asked, starring greedily at Robin. Robin nervously backed up, not exactly sure why, but positive this man was mean.

Batman growled at the screen, and the team slowly got up and backed away, until Batman realized he was scarring everyone except Robin and calmed down.

The man jumped in front of Robin. "He's not for sale!"

The team gasped and Batman looked downright murderous. "He tried to buy you!" Conner yelled angrily, upset because he knew that could have happened to him if he was not rescued from Cadmus.

Robin shrugged uncomfortably. "It's the circus. Acts get traded; acts get brought in overseas. Not an overly big deal."

Aqualad glared at the young bird. "It is a big deal. No one should have the right to treat another that way."

"Yeah, big deal does not cut it. It is downright wrong. Now where is this guy, so I can pound his face in?" Artemis asked angrily.

Batman sighed. "Were up here for a reason; so we don't kill everyone we see."

"Oh come on Haley!" The man exclaimed. "The Graysons are a hit! People come from all over to see them, but you can sell them for much more money than you would make by keeping them here!"

Another man walked up the path. He had black hair and dark eyes, and was dressed in a leotard. When he spoke he had a thick accent." What is going on here?" He growled.

"Tată!" The little boy exclaimed, running up and hugging the mans leg.

"Is that your father?" The team asked Robin, who hesitated before nodding.

"He looks a lot like you." Megan commented. Conner wished that he had a great father like that, but he was happy to know Robin had one. He never talked about his parents, so it was impossible to know anything about them.

"Ah, Mr. Grayson, just the man I wanted to see. I'm Jack Jumper and I was wondering if you want to come work for me at Jack in the Box's circus and carnival. It-"

"No." The man said with absolutely no hesitation. "I am very happy with where I am. Thank you for the offer."

Jack's face contorted into one of absolute rage. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Exactly what I said. No. I am very happy with where I am, but I do appreciate the offer, however misguided."

"I won't ask again-" The man started, but Harley jumped in.

"Then don't and get out." He told him pushing him back down the path where he came from.

"You will regret this Grayson." The man promised. "You will get what's coming to you, and you will know exactly whose fault it is." He finished before going down the path with a dark grin on his face.

"What was that about?" Kalder asked. Robin shrugged and turned away. The team shot him worried glances, as Robin was never this quiet. Robin ignored all of them until the next part started playing.

The man bent down to Robin's level. "What's up little bird?" 

Robin giggled. "Hi daddy."

"Why were you speaking Romanian buddy, you know English." Harley asked.

Little Robin shot him an adorable grin. "I no want to talk to him."

"You have not changed at all." Wally told him friend.

"How are you still happy after all that?" Conner asked Robin shocked.

Robin shrugged. "It happens a lot. Buyers and traders are constantly coming in, you get used to it." The team growled at the reminder.

A lady with blonde hair ran up. "Are you both okay?" She asked concerned, picking up Robin and hugging his dad after nodding to Harley. "He did not hurt you, right Richard?" She asked examining her little boy.

"You! You're Richard Grayson. You took a random picture of me on the first day of school. This makes Batman-"Artemis exclaimed before Kalder slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Let the others figure it out." He told her.

"Why are you not surprised Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

Wally shrugged. "I've known."

The scene came back on later that night. Richard was being tucked into his bed by his parents. 

"Baby's boats a silver moon, sailing or the sky  
sailing or the sea of dew while the clouds float by  
Baby's fishing for a dream fishing near and far  
her line a silver moonbeam is her bait a silver star  
sail baby sail out across the sea only don't forget to sail back again to me." His mom sang, before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you little bird. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Son." His father said, before hugging him. "Have the best and sweetest of dreams." The two parents said one last goodbye before leaving.

"That is so sweet!" Megan exclaimed, only to see Robin in tears. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Robin only continued wailing into Batman's shoulder. Wally was rubbing his back somewhat awkwardly

The next scene on the screen had a sleeping Robin. He was all spread out and sucking his thumb. Then the door creaked open with a crack waking up young Richard. A heavily muscled man snuck in. Right when Robin was about to scream, he took out a gun. Robin instantly quieted. 

The man stepped up to the five year old and shoved a gag in his mouth, as well as tightly bounding his wrists and ankles. The man then shoved a rag over the kid's mouth, before shoving him in a sack and leaving. All that was left was a jack in the box, sitting on the kids bed.

The scene was watched in silence and shock. Everyone starred at Robin who was glaring at the ground.

"You were kidnapped?" Artemis asked shocked. Her little brother was kidnapped. Shoved into a sack and taken from his home. Robin nodded unhappily.

"We will talk about this later." Batman decided. "Right now let's get some rest. As soon as he said that, three rooms appeared. They had signs on them that read, "Girls, Boys, Batman." The doors opened to reveal beds, a bathroom and closets full of clothes. There was also a fridge and small kitchen in each room. Everyone went to sleep after a shower, and a bowl of cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ok, so new chapter. Heads up, this has a lot of Robin hating. It is also where I introduce Max. Yes, the ages of the flock will be off. I thought I would make it fit better in this story. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review. Thanks to those who did. Also, my underline is off so this might be confusing to read for some.**

The team woke up and exited their respective rooms silently to meet up with Batman in the kitchen. Everyone was feeling bad for the little bird that seemed lost in memories as he ate his cereal. Bruce and Wally had known Dick was kidnapped at five, but still were upset it happened.

Finally the team gathered around the living room after a quiet breakfast. Right when they were about to go into the screen room, a flash sounded, and Red Arrow popped in along with a startled Wonder Woman. Roy took one look at the almost crying Robin and gave his 'little brother' a big hug. 'What happened?' he mouthed at Kid Flash, ignoring the team's look of shock at the hug.

'Were watching Robin's memories.' Kid Flash mouthed back, relieved that his 'older brother' was here to help him take care of Dick. Dianna nodded to show she understood. She walked next to Bruce, and they walked into the next room with the team to leave the 'brothers' alone.

Dick cried into Roy's shoulder while Wally rubbed his back and Roy mumbled soothing words into his ear. They stayed in that position for a few minutes while Dick cried his eyes out. Finally he calmed down enough to be carried into the room to view more of his memories.

The atmosphere in the room was tense while everyone waited for the trio to appear. Batman was filling in Wonder Woman on what had happened. She took everything in silently, absorbing it like a sponge. Artemis was glaring at the door trying to somehow burn a hole in Red Arrow's back. Superboy and Megan were talking through their mind starring at the wall like they could see through it, which they somewhat could. Kalder was meditating.

Everyone but Batman, Wonder Woman, and Kalder was shocked when Red Arrow walked in carrying Robin with Kid Flash trailing behind them. They ignored the couch and sat down on the floor, with K.F. and R.A on the outsides and Robin in the middle. Bean bags suddenly appeared next to them, along with blankets so they stretched out, and spread a huge blanket over all of them, using the beanie bags as pillows. The screen suddenly flickered to life.

The same little boy as before was strapped to a chair with his head slumped down to his chin, unconscious. He did not look hurt, but his hair was ruffled, and his wrists and ankles were heavily bound. Roy hugged the bird next to him, understanding how hard it was for him. The rest of the team watched in shock. Slowly he twitched, and opened his sapphire eyes. He gazed around the room, disoriented before panicking and starting to struggle against the ropes. It was no use as they help firm, and he only succeeded in tiring himself out.

"Finished?" A muscular man asked dangerously from the shadows, startling the kid.

"Is this the as-""Jerk" Kid flash started but stopped when Roy interjected. "is this the jerk who-"

"Yeah, Robin said sadly. Kid Flash shook his head, while Red Arrow shook with suppressed anger.

"Who are you?" Little Robin asked worriedly.

"Your trainer." The man replied, clearly amused. The team growled, not finding anything about this man funny.

"Trainer?" The boy asked scared. He did not like this man.

"With good reason." Robin muttered without mirth. Wally gave him another hug.

"Yes, Trainer. For your new life. You see, when Jack purchases new acts, they sometimes have too much, what's the word… spirit in them. I get to teach them how to behave."

"What does he mean by that?" Artemis asked angrily, dreading the answer she knew she would get.

"It means he beats us into behaving." Robin told her quietly. Wally hugged his friend. Kalder smiled sadly, along with Artemis and Conner. Megan started crying. Wonder Woman and Batman watched the scene staring at the upset bird.

The man pushed himself off the table he was leaning on. He approached the boy slowly, and Richard could not contain his shudder at seeing the man. He was pure creepy with a capital c. The man stopped in front of him. "Now the rules to this game are very simple. Just do what I tell you to, and everything will be fine."

"Let me guess," Roy said, "little you did not even try to listen to the psychotic man's words."

Robin sheepishly glanced at him.

"But-" Little Robin Started, only to be cut off by a brutal backhand.

"That Bast***!" Roy exclaimed.

"Did I say you could talk?" The man growled before attacking the defenseless bird who cried out from shock and pain.

"What!" "No!" "A******!" and "Jerk!" Rang out from the steaming team. Batman and Wonder woman left to go hit something while Roy and Wally tried to comfort the youngest.

"That was a no, in case you were wondering." He said once he was finished. Robin didn't reply as he was trying not to cry.

Robin looked down, ashamed at how weak he was. Roy saw and bumped him until he looked up to see the faces of his teammates. They did not show pity, but understanding, comfort, and reassurance. Hesitantly he smiled back.

"Now, I want you to tell me how old you are." The man said. Robin gasped, and tried to respond, but the man said, "Time's up." And began to hit the bird again.

Batman and Wonder Woman had came back just in time to see this, and promptly left to go hit something again. Artemis simply hit Conner in the shoulder. Conner hit the wall.

He leaned in close, and Robin struggled to get out of his grasp. The man grabbed the little boy's face, making him look at him.

"Pervert." Wally mumbled, making Dick laugh a bit.

Robin tried to push him away with an arm that had gotten loose. "Oh, you still have some fight left?" The man asked sweetly. In a flash he grabbed the struggling boy's arm and bent it the wrong way. A loud snap filled the air. Robin screamed.

Everyone watched, and then slowly turned to face Robin. "He broke your arm." Kalder growled, protective of his teammate.

"That's not all he broke." Robin said shuddering before he could catch himself. Megan flew over and gave him a big hug.

"No talking." The man growled, before grabbing a leg. Robin struggled some more, but the man held on to the limb firmly. Another snap filled the air.

"I'm going to kill him." Batman said from the doorway.

The team started, not noticing he was there and had returned. "No you won't." Robin evenly replied from Roy's lap which he had somehow moved on to.

"Why's that?" Batman asked.

"Roy will get there first." Wally answered darkly, "because I'll help him."

"What's your name kiddy?" The man asked, holding on to the other leg. "Richard Grayson." The boy said quietly, starring at his leg. He seemed on the edge of unconsciousness.

"I know that name!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yeah, ward of Bruce Wayne." Conner agreed. Batman and Robin nodded before pulling of their masks and cowls, revealing their features.

"Not anymore. Your whoever we decide to call you. Understand?" When the boy didn't respond, more pressure was added to his limb. Slowly the boy nodded.

"Really? Whoever we decide to call you! Jerk! He is like totally trying to dissolve who you are." Megan exclaimed.

"That was kind of the point. Nobodies don't fight back." Robin explained.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. We have just one more thing to discuss. No talking unless spoken to. Understand?" The boy nodded quickly.

"Max was soooo pi**ed when I listened to that." Dick commented.

"Whose Max?" Bruce asked confused, he did not know a ton about this part of his life.

"You'll see." Robin said mysteriously. Wonder Woman smiled watching the interaction between Father and son.

"Good, if you don't listen, we might need to have another talk."

"B***ard." Roy muttered under his breath as Dick shuddered in his lap.

With that the man leaded in so he was close to the boy's face. Robin seemed on the edge of unconsciousness. All of a sudden, footsteps sounded in the room.

Everyone except Robin glanced worriedly at the screen, hoping it was not another kidnapper.

"Good old Max." Robin said smiling.

"What is going on here?" A girl snarled. She was 5'10 and dressed in ripped, faded jeans and a dirty, giant tee shirt. She had messy dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. There were a few visible bruises and scrapes on her body, and mud and dust was caked into her skin. She looked around 16 years old.

"That's Max." Robin said fondly.

"She seems nice," Megan said hesitantly, noticing the murderous expression on the girls face.

"Oh, yeah I guess she is." Robin said happily. "At least to her family, to her enemies she's a demon. She reminds me a lot of you Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman looked at the screen with new interest.

She glanced at Richard before glaring at the man. "Ahhh, Max." The jerk said. "I don't know why you're so concerned. I'm just breaking another worker. He needed a lesson."

"That man was just asking for Max to hit him." Robin said cheerfully, as if imagining the 16 year old beating someone up.

"Were not horses." The girl growled. "You can't break us."

"Go Max," Artemis cheered.

"You might as well be one." The man replied unconcerned. The girl growled again. "Do you need something? Or do you need to come back to school? I'd be more than happy to comply. I'm just about finished here." The fifteen year old flicked him off,

Everyone gasped at her audacity, waiting for the man to hit her.

and sneered. "No. He's had enough."

"She is brave." Wonder Woman commented.

"The bravest." Robin agreed sadly, looking at the ground, before forcing a smile.

"What. Did. You. Say?" The man said with a dangerous smirk on his face. He pulled a knife from his belt.

"He's not going to, right?" Megan asked uncertainly. No one answered.

"I. Said. No." The girl replied in the same way the man did, calmly picking dirt out from under her finger nails. "Would you really like to fight me today? I'm not in the best of moods. Someone might get hurt. It might tarnish your reputation."

"Threatening the man with a knife, nice." Roy commented from where he was being used as a chair.

"Does she mean it when she said she will hurt him?" Conner asked.

Robin shrugged. "Probably. Max has always been a little overprotective."

The man glanced around, noticing the dangerous gleam in the girls eyes, and her fighting posture. "Fine, I'm done anyways." He promptly turned around and began walking to the door behind the girl. He gave her a wide berth when she spit in his direction.

"She is absolutely terrifying." Wally said slowly. Everyone agreed.

"I wonder if she could glare the Riddler into silence." Bruce commented.

Robin thought about it, than shook his head. "Max would be more likely to kill him as soon as he opens his mouth."

As soon as the man had left, the girl rushed up to the gasping boy.

Robin smiled ruefully, wishing Max was still here. Everyone else smiled, noticing the concern and the protectiveness in her eyes. They knew their little bird would be okay.

"Shh, it's alright." She said noticing his flinch. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm here to help. I need you to relax. Deep breaths."

"She is an awesome kid. Did she grow up to be a hero?" Diana asked.

Robin flinched. "She was the bravest her of them all." Only his brothers and Bruce noticed his use of the past tense.

She got behind the bird and gently began unwinding the rope from around him. "Sh*t." She cursed when Robin slumped over in a dead faint.

The screen faded again, leaving the team sitting in the room. "It's lunch time." Bruce said. "Let's eat, and then watch another memory."

Everyone exited the screen room, to see a homey looking kitchen. It had a round wooden table and chair piled high with food in the center of the room, under a simple chandelier. The walls were a pale green with blue decals shaped like birds. Everyone shrugged, and sat down to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard chewed happily on a sandwich that he had grabbed from the available stack. Roy was at his right, Wally was at his left, and Bruce was across from him.

"You okay man?" Wally asked concerned.

Robin shrugged. "I guess. It's been so long, that I've forgotten a lot. It will be nice to remember it."

"Well, that's good. It's okay that we're seeing it to right? I don't want to invade your privacy." Roy questioned hesitantly.

Richard shrugged again. "I don't overly mind. It's just a little strange, you know?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'd freak if this happened to me and everyone had to see my memories."

"More like everyone else would freak." Roy commented as he slurped his milkshake. "Rob and I over there would go invade a prison.

"True that." Robin said raising his lemonade in a toasting way.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm wmwmwm

"Okay," Wonder Woman said after they had all finished, "it's time to watch another memory."

The teens exited the dining room and went back to the screen room, seating themselves like last time. The memory began to play.

The memory began blurry. You could faintly hear arguing in the background, but it was mostly an incessant ringing. Colors came onto the screen as patches of yellows, peaches and browns. Then it grew into focus a little, showing a beat up Richard sitting in Max's lap. His broken limbs were casted and his cuts were wrapped with assorted cloths. He was wearing a new outfit, worn but usable jean shorts and a plain blue tee.

"You look so cute!" Megan squealed, taking in young Robin. Dick barely bit back a groan.

"That man did a number on you huh." Wally said sadly. Robin nodded.

"Broken leg and arm, bruised and cracked ribs, and sore throat. Max almost killed the guy when she next saw him."

Hearing came next, the sound of an unidentified girl arguing with Max. "He has not woken up yet! We need to take him to the hospital so his condition doesn't get any worse. Iggy's not here to help and none of us really knows what we're doing!" The screen zoomed out to reveal a 12 year old girl with mocha colored skin and long black hair that was in a ponytail. She was dressed in a graphic tee that had a bunny on it and a pair of running shorts. A hoodie was wrapped around her waist.

"Who is that?" Artemis asked confused.

"The mouth that can't shut." Dick said seriously, shuddering. "She was worse than Wally."

"Nudge, we can't get him to the hospital. It is too far away to walk, and we can't fly. Even if we could, the altitude we would have to go at can't be good for him."

"Nudge?" Diana asked hesitantly, confused.

"I was unaware that English girls had that name." Kalder said confused as well.

"Nudge is just proful like that. You know, like awful, except good. Wait until you hear the others names." Dick said cheerfully.

"Wait, fly?" Bruce interrupted.

Dick avoided meeting his and everyone else's eyes.

Nudge huffed, and turned around, revealing two feathery lumps poking out of her back. "You're right, as usual Max. I just wish there was something I could do for the little guy." It was easy to see the worry on her face.

"She seems really nice." Conner said thoughtfully. The team jumped, almost forgetting he was there.

"She was. Sweetest person there could be. Also one of the deadliest, but still. Win some loose some." Dick got a few odd looks.

"I understand sweetie. He's a strong kid. He made it this far, it can only get better." Max said, shifting slightly. She cradled Richard in her lap and managed not to jostle him to avoid aggravating his memories.

All of a sudden a five year old blonde girl bounced in Richards face, startling him. "Max, he's waking up." Her face scrunched up in concentration. "You think funny." She told the injured boy.

"Who is she?" "Wait, think funny?" "Ha, someone supprised you." Rang out.

Dick smiled at the memory. "That's Angel. She can read minds."

"Angel, what have I told you about reading minds without permission?" Max asked sighing, sounding like a harassed mother. She slowly helped Richard into a sitting position, taking care not to hurt him anymore.

To answer the questioning looks Dick said, "Max told Angel she can't read people's minds without their permission, or unless Max tells her too. She never listened."

"Is Angel Max's daughter? She seems a little young to have a kid." Dianna asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend the little bird.

Dick started chocking on dry air. "Gosh no! Angel is sort of like Max's adopted daughter. She takes care of her, but they are not related in any way. It's the same with me and Nudge."

The blue eyed girl shrugged before turning her attention back to Richard. Her outfit was ripped, but was obviously in relatively good condition. She had on a light green tee shirt with overalls that had butterflies on them.

"I can see where she got her name from." Wally said observing her features. She looked like one of those kids who you would see in a magazine above a picture of a church.

Dick laughed. "You don't know half of it."

"Honey, I need you to drink something. Can you do this or do you need help?" Max asked gently. Richard hesitantly took the offered cup of water from the 'Nudge' girl. He drank some before putting it back down.

"You are just too cute." Megan told him smiling. Every girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Nudge asked excitedly. "Mine's Nudge, that's Angel, and that's Max. It's short for Maximum, but no one is allowed to call her that. I think it's a cool name. Of course, if I had another name it would be Tiffany Krystal cause I think that it sounds super cool and awesome. Hey-"

"Her name's Maximum?" Kalder asked.

"Yep. Maximum Freaking Ride." Dick told him.

She was cut off as Angel held a hand over her mouth. "What's your name honey?" Max asked gently. Richard's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Are you not going to tell me?" Max asked. Richard shook his head. "Sweetie, you can talk. That man is an idiot who can't control his anger issues. I won't let him get to you again. You're safe." Richard eyed her skeptically and shook his head again. Max sighed.

"Yeah I was pretty messed up after the experience." Robin said sheepishly, noticing the team staring at the traumatized kid.

"That is awful." Artemis said. "I swear if I see that man-"

"You won't." Dick told her. "Anyways, I was messed up for a little while."

"Is this where you started to get trust issues?" Wally asked innocently.

Dick groaned. "Not this again. I don't have trust issues."

"Keep telling yourself that." Roy joked, throwing a shoulder around his brothers.

"It's ok you know." Angel told him softly. "The man is mean, but Max is really strong and brave, and nobody messes with her."

"Really? Nobody messes with her at all?" Conner asked.

"Yep. Max has the gift of making her enemies pee themselves when she glares at them. It's like Batman's bat-glare."

Richard shook his head. "You think weird." The girl told him again. "You're constantly translating what I'm saying, but you're really smart to. I think we're going to be great friends. If you don't want to talk, you can just think what you want to say, and I'll pick it up and tell everyone or keep it to myself."

"Is she a Martian?" Miss M asked looking at the sweet little girl.

Robin thought about it. "She might be part Martian. Her powers correspond with it, but I sort of doubt it."

Richard thought about it before nodding slowly, and shacking the offered hand. '_Friends_' he thought. The girl smiled brightly before giving him a hug.

The girls cooed while the guys grinned at the uncomfortable bird in front of them.

Behind him, the two older girls shared a knowing look before Max cleared her throat. "Ok little man. I need a name. Are you going to tell us one or think one?"

"Let me guess," Roy said exasperated. "You gave Max a hard time and refused to tell her."

Richard thought about it before shaking his head. 'I don't really know if I should. My mama says never to tell my name to strangers.'

Angel nodded contemplating his reasoning, before passing it to Max where the two kids awaited her verdict. Max sighed before nodding. "I won't force you kid. But I do need something to call you. Any ideas?"

"She is letting you pick the name?" Dianna asked shocked.

Dick nodded. "Yep. Everyone else picked theirs too. In case you didn't notice there were not a lot of parents around."

'My mama always called me her little bird.' Richard thought at Angel.

"That seems like a cool thing to be called, but why would she ever do that? Do you have wings to?" She asked confused.

"To?" Everyone echoed.

'What do you mean? I don't have wings. Do you?'

"Yep." She said smiling proudly, before extending her dove white wings to their full length. "Everyone does." Max and Nudge nodded, before extending theirs too. Nudge's were the tawny feathers from earlier that seemed like a glitch in the memory while Max's were a creamish color that faded into a speckled brown at the tips.

"They have wings. Okay, I guess that explains a lot." Artemis said. Everyone else shrugged of the momentary shock, getting used to weird things.

'I don't have any.' Richard said worriedly. 'Is that okay? Can we still be friends?'

"Awww!" The girls exclaimed before hugging Richard.

"Of course it's okay silly. We're totally going to still be friends. Why wouldn't we be?"

'Because I'm different. Most people only like others like them. Are you guy's going to kick me out now?' He thought worriedly, almost in tears.

"Trust issues." Roy mumbled under his breath, but everyone heard it. They nodded in agreement.

As if seeing the delima on his face, Max interrupted the two. "Buddy, it's okay you don't have wings. I knew that when I brought you here. We don't care. You're fine. We are not kicking you to the curb. But, I still need something to call you."

"She does remind me a lot of you," Bruce told Dianna quietly.

"He says his mom used to call his 'little bird'," Angel told Max. Just then, a robin flew in through a flap in the wall. It tweeted at the kids before flying back out.

Robin smiled at the bird in the image.

Max smirked at the boy in her lap. "The fate has spoken. 'Little bird', I now christen you Robin, until you decide to reveal your name to us."

"So that's how you got your super-hero name?" Kalder asked.

Robin nodded. "It felt right. At the time though, I had a piece of the past and the future with me."

"That's such a cool name. Robin. It suits you. Now, even though you don't have wings you will be flying with us. Also it fits your parents nick name. I like it, do you?" The blonde asked her friend.

Richard thought about it, before nodding. "Then as Robin you shall be known. Welcome to the flock." Max told the little boy on her lap, before giving him a big hug. The other two joined in the special bonding moment.

"The Flock?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded. "They are all two percent bird so you know, a flock of birds."

After a while Max got back down to business. "Now Robin, you can't forget your real name. I want you to write it down on a piece of paper as well as everything you know about yourself and your family. Can you do that?"

"Max is really something." Wonder Woman said softly, admiring the kid on the screen.

Robin nodded slowly, before taking the offered piece of paper and pencil from Nudge. He began to slowly write down what he could.

My name is Richard Grayson. My mom is named Mary and my dad is named John. We perform as the flying Graysons with my aunts, uncles, and cousins at Harley's circus. I love my family very much, and know they still love me. I was kidnapped and taken here. My new name is Robin and I'm with a new family that's pretty nice. They call themselves the flock. I'm five and my birthday is (AN: absolutely no clue). My favorite color is red, and my first language is Romanian.

Robin nodded when he was finished. Max took the letter and without looking, put it into an envelope before handing it to Robin. "Now why don't you let Nudge put it on the shelf over there," she said pointing. Robin finally looked around at his surroundings. He was in a tent the size of a large bedroom. It was box shaped, and the canvas fabric was a simple tan. Two beds that were pushed together to make one big one took up a whole wall. On them were assorted blankets, some hand knitted, others looking more store bought.

On another wall was a bookshelf covered in assorted books and other trinkets. Next to it was a half-filled wardrobe and next to that a rickety desk. The third wall was donated to food. There was a small wood powered oven and a few cabinets that contained boxes and cans. A small fridge was powered by an extension cord that ran outside. A lopsided table was near it. The final wall contained the door at the far side and the threadbare rug that everyone was now sitting on. It was covered in pictures, some hand drawn others digitally produced.

"So that was where you lived?" Artemis asked. She really could not complain about her apartment now.

Dick blushed and nodded. "Yeah, for about two years. It was small, but pretty cozy. We were one of the better off groups."

Robin thought about it and nodded. Nudge smiled before taking the envelope and putting it on the middle shelf where Robin could see it. "Good. Now that you've been introduced to everyone, it is time for you and Angel to take a nap."

"Psychotic Mother Hen." Richard mumbled, making the team smile.

Angel groaned. "Max, do we have to?" She whined, looking up at Max with her Bambi eyes.

Wally whistled. "Those things are good, their like starring into your soul."

Max glared at her. "Yes you do. Robin is injured, and can't do much anyways, and you need your sleep. You can show him around later."

Angel sighed before allowing Nudge to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Robin was yawning by the time Max carried him over. The two five year olds were tucked in and were out like a light. Unconsciously in their sleep they shifted over until they were lying side by side.

Robin blushed and avoided meeting any one's eyes.

Right as the memory faded, you could hear Nudge say, "I like him. I bet Gazzy and Iggy will to."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Gazzy and Iggy." Dick said like they were insane.

"Wait, there are two kids names Gazzy and Iggy?" Dianna asked dubiously.

"Well, Gazzy actually means the Gas Man, but we call him Gazzy for short."

"Why?" Wally asked.

Dick shuttered. "Stay upwind."

He got some strange looks but shook them off and said, "To the next memory."


End file.
